Christmas Day
by LukeTritonLover
Summary: Just my little story about Legal  Spoiler!  Flora, Hershel  Layton , and Luke. I hope you like it. I don't own anything. And I just suck at summaries.
1. Presents

~Just a quick, cute story about Luke, Legal Luke (Spoiler~!) Flora, and Hershel (Layton) I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy it!~

~Chapter 1: Presents~

It was a cold Christmas day, as Legal and Hershel heard a sudden shrill voice coming from downstairs yelling "Wow!" It awoke the two adults from their deep sleep, under the nice, warm blankets, for is was snowing in London. Legal groaned loudly from under his blankets. He slowly arose from his bed, moaning. Meanwhile, Hershel woke up, leaving his bedroom quietly, bumping into Legal, as for the two adults quickly scurried downstairs.

The two adults headed downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. They say Luke sitting below the giant Christmas tree, surrounded by many presents. Luke looked up at Legal and Hershel, a big grin across his face. Hershel smiled at Luke, while Legal stared at Luke's amazed face, making a "Hmph" noise. Legal was a bit too old for Christmas, although, inside he was as happy as could be. Luke smiled up at Hershel "Can we open the presents now, Professor?" Luke exclaimed happily. "Now now, Luke. We must wait for Flora to wake." he patted Luke gently on the head. "Okay, Professor!" the boy chimed happily.

A few moments after, down came a yawning Flora. She opened her eyes, her eyes widening. She stared at all the presents that lay on the floor. She quickly ran downstairs; she was standing halfway up the stairs, and immediately took her seat next to Luke. "Wow, Professor!" Flora giggled. Hershel tipped his top hat, nodding "You are now able to open the presents, Legal, Flora, Luke." Legal gave Hershel a death stare, but started to laugh and grinned up at Hershel. "I never thought I would have to say this, but thank you, Hershel." he smiled, plopping down next to Luke. Hershel, Flora, and Luke stared at Legal in disbelief. Legal stared at each of them. "What?" he said, irritated.

After laughing at the now embarrassed Legal, they started opening the presents. Hershel pulled a present out of the pile. He smiled. "From Legal, to Luke." he handed it to Luke, smiling at Legal. Legal gave Hershel yet another death stare. Hershel just smiled. Luke smiled at Legal, hugging him. Legal blushed "Let go of me!" Luke stopped the hug, ripping the present that was bundled in a cute wrapping, with a bright smile upon his face. It revealed a small box. Luke opened the box, seeing a picture of Flora, sleeping. Flora peeked over his shoulder, her face turning red.


	2. Snow

~I don't own anything, blah blah blah. I hope you enjoy it ^^.~

~Chapter 2: Snow~

Flora stared at Legal, and Legal just laughed. "Don't you just love it, Luke?" Luke continued to stare at the picture, in disbelief. Hershel blinked "O-oh my, Legal.." Legal laughed "I know, right~?" he slapped the back of Luke's head. "Do you like it?" Luke tumbled forward onto his head. Flora glared at Legal. Legal stopped laughing, staring at Flora. "What?" Flora continued to glare. She slightly raised her fist, punching him in the gut. Legal fell over, yelling "What was that for?" he frowned. Flora giggled, sweetly, going over to Luke. "Are you okay~?" Luke nodded, sitting up, looking over at Legal, who was now on the floor. Luke blinked. "What happened, Professor, Flora?" Flora giggled "Nothing, Luke~!"

After opening all of the presents everybody headed up to their rooms to get warm clothes on. Hershel, being first to done, went into Luke's room, helping him. After everybody got into the living room, together, they ran outside.

Luke let out a squeak upon a snowflake landing on his head. "I-it's snowing, Professor!" Hershel smiled, nodding. Flora grabbed Luke's hand, making him blush "I'm on Luke's team and Legal has to be on his own team!" she giggled. Legal laughed "No problem! I can take two kids down with one snowball!" he laughed. Flora stopped holding his hand. "Okay, Luke. Let's build out fortress~" Flora smiled. Luke nodded. They piled up snow together in one spot. "I'm going inside to get some tea!" Hershel called "Take care of the kids, Legal." Legal gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine.." Hershel ran inside, brewing himself tea. Meanwhile, outside, Legal threw a snowball at Luke's face. It hit his face, knocking him over. He laughed, with it above his face.

Flora giggled, running over to Luke, wiping I off of his face. "Luke, at the count of three, throw snowballs at Legal's face." she whispered, Luke nodding. "Okay!" Flora shouted "One.." she counted "Two.. Three!" Luke and Flora both fired at a snowball at Legal's face, simultaneously. Legal fell back, with Luke and Flora both laughing at Legal, high-fiving each other. Legal rubbed his face, wiping the snow off of his face.

R&R Please! Next chapter coming today, hopefully. ^^.


End file.
